In Noffsinger, J. B. et al., Anal. Chem. 1987, 59, 865, experiments relating to chemiluminescence obtained utilizing a reaction sequence involving amines and a ruthenium-containing luminophore (Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.3+) ("bpy" shall in all instances herein stand for "bipyridyl") where disclosed. See, also, Lytle, F. E. et al., Photochem. Photobiol. 1971, 13, 123. In this work, luminescence is achieved solely through chemical reactions, without triggering by electrochemical energy. While chemiluminescent techniques can be useful, electrochemiluminescent ("ECL") operations are preferable in several respects, for example: (1) there is greater control over the reaction sequence since the motive electrochemical energy can be interrupted with concomitant interruption of the reaction, whereas in chemiluminescent systems, the reaction sequence, once initiated, does not stop until completion; (2) luminophores can participate in multiple emissions whereas in chemiluminescent systems the luminophore only emits light once; (3) the apparatus employed is different from, and easier to work with than, that used in chemiluminescent techniques. However, successful generation of chemiluminescence with a particular system does not mean that the reaction system can be made to electrochemiluminesce, and thus the disclosure of Noffsinger et al. cannot fairly be extrapolated to predict similar results in an electrochemically stimulated system.
Early ECL reactions involved the annihilation of oppositely charged radical ions, produced by sequential oxidation and reduction at an electrode using a double potential step, for example, as described in Faulkner, L. R., et al., Electroanalytical Chemistry, A. J. Bard (Ed.), Vol. 10, Marcel Dekker, N.Y., 1977, Ch. 1; Tokel-Takvoryan, N. E., et al., Chem. Phys. Lett., 1974, 25, 235; Velasco, J. C., et al., Inorg. Chem. 1983, 22, 822; Luong, J. C., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1978, 100, 5790; Abruna, H. D., J. Electrochem. Soc. 1985, 132, 842; and Abruna, H. D., J. Electroanal. Chem. 1984, 175, 321. Upon homogeneous electron transfer between the sufficiently energetic and oppositely charged radicals, an excited state of one of the precursors can be formed, and subsequent emission by the species in the excited state occurs. Additionally, so-called energy deficient mechanisms involving triplet--triplet annihilations have been reported. See Freed, D. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1971, 93, 2097; Wallace, W. L. et al., J. Electrochem. Soc. 1978, 125, 1430.
In certain other ECL reactions, a luminophore has been used with an organic acid, such as an oxalate or pyruvate, to achieve electrogenerated chemiluminescence. Oxidative-reduction mechanisms, such as this, involve oxidation of Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.2+ (herein, "bpy" stands for "bipyridyl") and the organic acid. However, in certain situations systems of this nature are disadvantageous because the reaction leading to luminescence is conducted at a pH which is disadvantageously acidic. These systems are lacking in versatility, since their application to assaying of numerous biological interactions requires a departure from physiological solution conditions, such as pH, leading to a disruption of the immunochemistry of the assayed system. Illustratively, see Ege, D. et al., J. Anal. Chem. 1984, 56, 2413; Rubinstein, I. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1981, 103, 512; Chan, M. M. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1979, 99, 5399.
In certain articles by Pragst and co-workers, a fluorescent aromatic hydrocarbon, oxazole or oxadiazole has been subjected to electrochemical energy in the presence of imidazole or pyridine derivatives in order to achieve luminescence. See Ludvik, J. et al., J. Electroanal. Chem. 1986, 215, 179; Pragst, F. et al., J. Electroanal. Chem. 1986, 197, 245; Pragst, F. et al., J. Electroanal. Chem. 1981, 119, 301; and Pragst, F. et al., J. Electroanal. Chem. 1980, 112, 339. However, in each of these instances the luminophore was not a metal-containing substance, but rather was a non-metallic organic compound.
Provision of materials and methods for conducting ECL reactions utilizing metal-containing ECL moieties and amine reductants, to exploit the combined benefits of both while avoiding the disadvantages attendant upon the use of each in other systems, would be a significant technological advance.